The Bad Touch
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Ryo and Auska have always had strong feelings for each other but once the two go on a date these feelings take over! Man,I suck at summerys. Please read it's much better than it sounds. Rated : M for well SEX! RyoXAuska


**I just want to say thank you to my good friend fluffy-the-wolf from deviantART who helped me with this fanfic. =3**

**This story takes place in the first season.......**

**I freaken love this couple! So yeah I though up this little fanfiction! =3**

**I don't own anything people!**

* * *

"Ryo man come on," Ryo's best friend Fubiko complained,"why not?"

"Fubiko no." Ryo said bluntly.

"But why?"

Ryo could tell his annouying friend wasn't going to shut up. Besides it was like the millionth time he had to tell him why.

"Because we don't like each other like that!" Ryo hissed.

Attiucs was dumbfounded. "Yes,you two do,"Fubiko corrected him,"you both have since middle school!"

"Fubiko no."

Ryo was so terid of this....it happened every week snice he was 13! His best friend Fubiko would come to him and try to get him to ask out his younger sister

But Ryo had kinda caused this himself because one day when he was 13 he had told Fubiko that his siter looked good in this short skirt.

Atticcus took this as a sign of love and acording to Fubiko,Auska though he was cute.

But the two had never been all that close untill high school Ryo and Auska had gotten closer come high school but that was because Fubiko had disappeared and the two had been looking for him. So this delovpled into a strong friendship because Auska started to look to Ryo for Brotherly advice and he had started to think of her as a little sister.

But in all truth Ryo had delvolped a small crush on her but he never siad or did anything to act on his feelings.

"Come on man...you two are so much a like," Fubiko protested," you and her would make the perfect couple!"

Ryo was starting to get anouyed. "Fubiko,for the last time we don't like eack other!"

"Yes you do!" Fubiko fought back. " I know for a fact you like her!"

Ryo was speechless. It was true after all...but how did Fubiko find out...he had never told him.

"H-how....."Ryo stuttered.

Fubiko smiled with his arms flooded..."I read your journal,"He said,"It's page after page of how good my sister looks,how sweet she smells,how smart and fun she is...if that's not love I don't know what is!"

Ryo felt himself blush and looked down to cover it...."Well....maybe I do kinda like her."

With that said Fubiko spun around and did a victory dance. After five years of trying he finally got his friend to amide he liked his sister. And since he was sure ALexis liked him back he was already hearing wedding bells!

Ryo just sweat dropped at the sight of his friend dancing. "Ummm......."

"Ryo!" Fubiko shouted with joy.

"WHAT?"

"Ask her out!"

Ryo just shock his head. "No....."

Now Fubiko really felt confused...."Why? I mean you like her..."

"Yes,I do like her," Ryo said,"that's why I don't want to risk getting turned down."

Fubiko just smiled. "Even the mighty Kasier." He thought. "Well,it's worth a shot."

Ryo just rubed the back of his head....."Well....I guess...."

With that said Fubiko leaped on Ryo. "GREAT! NOW WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?" Fubiko said looking down at Ryo who was on the floor."

Ryo just sweat droped. "Fubiko get off of me!" Ryo hissed as he shoved his goof ball of a friend off of him.

* * *

Auska was walking to the docks to talk to Ryo,like she did every day since her brother had disapeared.

At first it was because the two had been sreaching toegether but later on she kepted coming because she found Ryo very easy to talk to and she had also started to get a crush on the tel haired boy.

When she got close enough to see the docks she could see the figure of a man standing there. She knew it was Ryo, he was always there.

"Hey, Ryo." She said calmly like every time she saw him.

Ryo didn't respond. He never did he just waited for her to talk.

"So how was your day?" Auska asked.

"Fine yours?"

Auska signed to herself,she was kinda hoping she could get more of a responds from him. But what did she expect that she'd come out here and he'd jsut be talking and higging her. That was not Ryo Truesdale. It never had been.

Infact,Auska couldn't even recall seeing him smile...and she had knowen him since she was six years old!

"Hey,Auska..."

Auska snapped out of her thoughs...."Yeah?" She asked in unter confussion. Ryo had never called her Auska...well not much anyway he had. It just felt like never.

"I was wondering.....would you ummm....." Ryo stuttered off trying to find the right words," would you like to ummm....go out?"

Auska blinked. "Like on a date?"

Ryo gulped. " Yeah...."

Auska was silent. "Look Lex I get if you don't want to-" Ryo was cut off by Auska grabing his arm and dragging him off.

"I'd love too!" She said joy in her vocie.

* * *

Ryo and Auska had decided to go to the movies but once they got there nothing was really playing so they decided to go dancing.

Ryo suprsieling had been the one who had suggest the dancing.

"Ryo where can we even go to dance?" Auska asked.

"The east side."

Auska blinked. "Where?"

"The east side of the island,"Ryo explained,"it's know for parties and theres one tonight."

" Can we go with out an invite?" Auska asked.

Ryo laughed at his date's responds.

"What's so funny?" Auska asked anounyed.

"Nothing it's just it's not like we need an invite..."

* * *

Once Ryo and Auska got to the east side of the island and found the party they went in.

Once inside they were met by a room full of people and smoke and lights.

"Ryo how'd you know about this place?" Auska asked. Ryo was NOT the partying type,so him knowing about the hottest party spot on the island was kinda out of the normal for him.

"Fubiko drug me here once." Ryo told her.

"Oh,that makes sense." Auska said. Her brother did drag Ryo to places like this.

"Yeah.....so ummm....you wanna get a drink or something?" Ryo asked. "Cause it's on me."

"Ummmm....yeah sure." With that they walked arm in arm to the counter.

One glance at the menu made it clear that their was lots of beer and wine at this place. "So ummm...what doo you want?" Ryo asked taking out his waltet.

Auska looked at the menu. She was looking for juic,soda anything besides that beer and wine and mixed drinks. "Ummmm....I don't know....you pick."

"Ummm...alright..." Ryo looked at the menu of drinks. In truth he didn't drink beer. He never wanted too. And he knew Auska didn't want to drink either.

So he was happy to find the jucie section of the menu. "Two cherry drinks." Ryo said as he paid the bartender.

Auska smiled,"Hard to belive a place like this is even on the island."  
Ryo smiled back. " I know...I think it's for the teachers."  
Auska agreed and then she blushed. "I saw him smile," she though t herself,"I made him smile."

Pretty soon the song "Don't think of Me" came on.  
"Hey,Auska want to dance?" Asked.

Auska grabbed his hand,"I thought you never ask!"

With that the two hit the dance floor.

* * *

About around three in the moring the couple had decided to make it back to Ryo's place.

"Auska are you sure you want to do this?" Ryo aked as he took of his jacket.

"Yes,I"m sure,"Auska told him as she too started to stripe,"I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you."

"Ryo put on some music." Auska ordered.

Ryo walked over to his radio and put in a song he though fit the mood just right.

Pretty soon the song "Bad Touch" was on.

Once Ryo turned around he saw Auska laying on his bed naked. His eyes nearly poped out of his head.

"A-Auska y-your baeutiful!" He said.

"Thanks,and I beat your just as hot,"Auska said curling a strand of her hair with her finger,"now take off your paints and lets go...."

WIth that said Ryo un zipped his oaints and joined her in the bed.......

Auska and Ryo clothes lay scattered across her bedroom floor. They were on Ryo's dorm room bed, both without a stitch. Auska on her back, Ryo on top. Lips pressed against each other. Open mouths. Tongues battling. Their hands roaming up and down each other's body. Ryo was pounding into Auska, deep and hard. The bed rocked wildly underneath them.  
Ryo cupped Auska's two mounds and traced circles around the nipples with his tongue, sending pleasant chills down her spine. Auska's hands were raking at Ryo's back, leaving faint red marks. She moaned and panted heavily, intoxicated by every movement and sound Ryo made. Ryo buried his head into the crook of Auska's neck.  
"Ryo…nnnngh…ahh…faster…" Auska begged, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Ryo thrust harder, trying to pick up the pace without hurting Auska. He moaned her name through his teeth and began to suck on her delicate neck, nipping softly at her tender flesh.  
Auska could feel her entire body growing hot. She tightened her grip on Ryo and nuzzled against his head, taking in the scent of his hair and sweat. A wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure overcame her body.  
Ryo released Auska's neck and pulled out of her grip so he could face her.  
"I'm about to cum." He panted, "I…I can't hold it. I'm about to- AAAH!!"  
Auska let out a sharp cry as she felt Ryo's hot, sticky essence flood her inside. She grabbed onto the bed sheets on either side as she writhed, her back arched. She then fell limp onto the mattress, panting and sweating. Ryo pulled out and rolled off of the girl, now lying by her side. They panted breathlessly in unison.  
Ryo reached over slowly and brushed some strands of hair out of his love's face. She smiled weakly and moved close, so that they were pressed together. Ryo planted a small kiss on Alexi's forehead.  
Both too tired to speak, lay together in each other's arms, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah sorry if it sucked leading up to the sex sence. But I tryed.**

**Also,I"m also real sorry if my grammer was bad or if I mis spelled anything.....**

**But please reveiw.**


End file.
